This invention relates to exercising devices and in particular to a pneumatic resister of linear motion having a selection of handle, attachment and/or anchor means that are positional on opposite ends for direction of selectively push exercise and pull exercise to select muscle groups and to specific muscles in the select muscle groups.
A wide variety of motion resisters have been devised for expending exercise work to build muscles. None are known, however, to be pneumatic motion resisters having equally or selectively variable opposite-directional motion resistance with select handle, attachment and/or anchor means positional on opposite ends in a manner taught by this invention.
Examples of spring exercise devices that are related but different are described in the following patent documents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,929, issued to Chen on Dec. 7, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,413, issued to Koblick on Sep. 21, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,050, issued to Leung, et al. on Jun. 25, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,533, issued to Mangiapane on Nov. 20, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,216, issued to Feather on Feb. 24, 1970; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,806,699, issued to Spooner on Sep. 17, 1957. Unfortunately, spring-resister type exercise devices are not as safe as pneumatic-resister type exercise devices as skin can get caught between spring coils and the spring device can open quickly and hurt the user.
An example of a different but related pneumatic motion resister is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,630, issued to Ventimiglia on Sep. 3, 1991. The Ventimiglia device, however, was limited to use of elbow pads that specifically direct exercise work to arms instead of to chest and shoulder areas as taught by this invention. Further, the Ventimiglia device was not adaptable to select positioning of handle, attachment and/or anchor means as taught by this invention.
A great need exists for a chest exerciser with which exercise work can be directed precisely to chest muscles. This is important for both women and men. For women, it is because chest muscles make healthy breasts which aid bodily health and do not sag. Instead, muscle at tops and sides of breasts are developed to hold them up, to protect them and to facilitate mammary circulation. Cosmetically, the muscles at tops of breasts cause higher and larger bust configuration. The muscles at sides of breasts add cleavage beauty and breast width that are very attractive. Overall, the breasts can be enlarged with a highly beneficial and safe health effect instead of with breast implants. It also obviates the need for humiliating breast-extension cups.
For men, it is important for some of the same reasons as for women but with different body-structure effects. Development of chest muscles aids circulation in the chest area and looks good. Area-specific exercise of chest muscles causes huge male chest buildup that conveys attractive masculinity in a manner in which similar female chest buildup on breasts conveys attractive femininity.
Improved chest circulation for both women and men also aids circulation in arms and hands. Highly important also, it aids vascular circulation for the heart, the head and the nerves of both sexes.
There is an urgently vast need also for area-specificness of a low-weight, small and inexpensive motion resister to be adaptable and adjustable selectively to exercise of other parts of bodies.
Further yet, there is need for motion resistance with area-specificness to be adjustable separately for opposite directions of linear motion resistance. Resistance of both push and pull provides weight-lifting effects in opposite directions. Some muscle groups and some specific muscles in different muscle groups are best exercised with push and others with pull exertion. Particularly chest group muscles of both females and males have some specific muscles that are best exercised with push and others with pull. Arm and leg muscles are similar in relation to different specific muscles. It is direction of appropriate push and pull exertion to specific muscles in muscle groups that gives the special effects of desired muscle protrusion.
Thus a chest exerciser is adaptable to exercise other muscle groups with precise muscle-area specificity that is effective and efficient for chest buildup of both females and males. One of its utilities is its adaptability of appropriate exertion exercise to different muscle groups and to specific muscles in muscle groups throughout a body as well as to the chest area.